


Everything Was Unexpected

by KrymshelAngel



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Fluff, Kiss cam, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Huening Kai, Yeonjun is whipped for Soobin but what’s new, basically yeonbin happened because of the kiss cam, because it's a kiss cam duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrymshelAngel/pseuds/KrymshelAngel
Summary: He wasn’t expecting that his first kiss with Soobin would be seen by people…well.. LOADS of peopleAKA The Yeonbin Kiss Cam Au that no one asked for
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162





	Everything Was Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t been to like an official stadium game especially football (bcs i have no such interest) so idk how it works with the ticketing and seats and stuff so pls bear with my lack of knowledge.. Chose football bcs Super Bowl happened recently too... Just wrote this in a day so dont expect much >\\\\\< I hope you enjoy this!

> _Hey Soobin, you free later today?_

Yeonjun took a deep breath, waiting for Soobin to answer his text. Earlier that day, Yeonjun’s annoying flatmates surprised him by flaunting and fanning some ticket-looking papers on his face as soon as he got out of his bedroom. 

Beomgyu, _annoying flatmate number 1_ , screeched a deep good morning on his ear and grabbed Yeonjun’s hand to place the suspicious looking papers. Taehyun, _not-as-annoying-as-Beomgyu flatmate number 2_ , had pushed him onto their living room couch which hopefully, the two hadn’t fucked on. 

The two were suspiciously nice, he could smell some pancakes for breakfast and his coffee prepared by their coffee table. 

“What’s this?” Yeonjun asked, squinting at the couple, looking at his prepared coffee and paper on his hand.

_Oh, had he mentioned that his flat mates are a couple?_

It made them ten times more annoying in Yeonjun’s eyes. Originally, Yeonjun had been sharing the huge flat with Taehyun, who happened to be a great dongsaeng from college. The flat was something Taehyun discovered and used to share with his friend, Hueningkai, who now moved back to Hawaii. Yeonjun, of course, accepted the offer. The flat was nice and huge, he has his own room, rent was reasonable, AND it’s close to his office building. They have been living peacefully and minded their own business. 

Basically, it was fine, it was as if he was living on his own because he rarely saw Taehyun out of his room. Well that is until _Choi Beomgyu_ came into the picture. Beomgyu was nice and fun and really endearing when Taehyun introduced him as his boyfriend. Yeonjun had no qualms when Taehyun asked if Beomgyu could live with them. It’s his flat anyway, he’s just glad Taehyun didn’t kick him out. Yeonjun would move, but then he didn’t have enough to have his own flat yet and Taehyun and Beomgyu reassured that it was fine.

But then… Yeonjun started to notice huge changes around the flat. Not really bad ones, _just some changes_ \- a.k.a. walking home to them making out on the couch, random clothes on the floor when he gets thirsty at midnight, random shouting at odd hours when they’re fighting and morning filled with feeding each other and rubbing their relationship on Yeonjun’s face. It’s just he actually started feeling like he’s living with a lot of people and that the couple are up to no good whenever he’s around. 

_That and Yeonjun wouldn’t admit that he’s jealous of their relationship and felt like third-wheeling most of the time._

That was why he’s curious as to why these two are suspiciously nice to him that morning. Usually, they’d never even notice Yeonjun’s existence.

“It’s tickets, hyung!” Beomgyu said excitedly, clapping his hands, “We got you two free stadium tickets!!”

“Stadium tickets? Football? For what? And why two?” looking at Taehyun for some explanation.

“Apparently, this dumbass got all the dates wrong. We were supposed to watch the game for the Super Bowl but that was weeks ago. He thought he never got the tickets. Turns out he bought tickets for a different game and got these in the mail yesterday.” Taehyun sighed, rolling his eyes. “Basically he wasted 5,000 dollars on this one.”

“Five thousa- ? Why is it so expensive?” Yeonjun was speechless, staring at the expensive tickets on his hand, Taehyun sighed once more, “At first, I thought it was relatively cheap for a Super Bowl ticket for two, then we checked the dates and it’s for a game later… I checked the location and apparently it’s near and those are actually nice seats.”

“Then.. why are you giving it to me?”

“We want you to have it.” Beomgyu answered, “Some sort of gift for being able to withstand all our couple stuff and waking you at wee hours sometimes...”

“But I don’t even like football.. And why don’t you guys go? What would I do with two football tickets”

“Well… we actually had something planned today...” Beomgyu turned to Taehyun, asking for help. Taehyun gladly saved him, “And we don’t really want to waste five thousand dollars. Besides, you’re not really doing anything today.”

“I don’t even know anyone who likes football,” Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “So this is basically, me saving your asses...”

“Saving 5,000 dollars!” Beomgyu exclaimed, “Trust us hyung, we would gladly take those tickets if we could but we can’t. We’re meeting my parents today and you know how they could take up the whole day to just talk. We tried to even refund the tickets but since it’s scheduled later... Hyung come on, we’re giving them to you _for free_.”

“Besides, you can take Soobin hyung.” Taehyun suggested, grinning. This made Yeonjun groan, blushing at the thought of a possible date with Soobin, his handsome co-worker, as he grabbed the coffee in front of him. Sometimes he regrets telling Taehyun shit, angrily mummbing, “This coffee and those pancakes better be good. I’m gonna need all my energy today.”

And that is how Yeonjun found himself in his bed, anxiously waiting for Soobin’s reply.

Soobin, his crush/co-worker/friend/dongsaeng for a year, was taking a bit too long to reply. It was as if Soobin heard him huffing, his phone immediately lit up.

> **Binnie:**
> 
> _Nope, just staying all day at my flat. What’s up?_

It took him less than a minute to answer back, frantically replying.

> **Yeonjun:**
> 
> _I have a couple of tickets to an event tonight!!_
> 
> _Beomgyu and Taehyun just couldn’t ask me to leave 😒_
> 
> _they decided to bribe me with these tickets_
> 
> _Wanna come? 🥺_

It took Soobin a bit faster to reply this time.

> **Binnie:**
> 
> _What event?_

Now, Yeonjun would be honest, he had no idea how football worked or the rules or the teams or anything about it really. But if this was an opportunity to _be_ with his crush, Choi Soobin, tall, smart, nice, handsome office mate, who’s just a few desks away from him. 

He’d take it.

> **Yeonjun:**
> 
> _Just a football game~_

> **Binnie:**
> 
> _Hyung, you know I hate sports._

  
  


Yes, he knew that. They even talked about it before during one of their breaks. But he’s still hoping that bribing the younger with free food would get him to join him.

> **Yeonjun:**
> 
> _please? I’ll buy food for you 🥺_
> 
> _Beomgyu and Taehyun gave me two and I don’t really want to come alone AND!!!!_
> 
> _they told me that these tickets are for really good seats_
> 
> _which means they’re expensive as fuck!_

“Oh, please say yes!” Yeonjun whined at his phone. Waiting for Soobin to reply, tossing and turning on his bed as the couple outside his room started lighting weird romantic scented candles around their living room for no reason. 

_Oh, how Yeonjun hated being single_

> **Binnie:**
> 
> _since when do you even like football?_
> 
> _hmmm…._
> 
> _it doesn’t make me want to go.~~~_
> 
> _looks like you’re alone on this one hyung_

  
  


Yeonjun huffed, knowing that the younger was teasing him. Soobin tends to make Yeonjun beg when he’s requesting things. He would whine and pout and throw a tantrum sometimes and they usually work somehow. Yeonjun tried to act snobby or angry one time but Soobin paid him no mind, hence acting cute was the answer.

> **Yeonjun:**
> 
> _CHOI SOOBIN!!! 🥺🥺🥺_
> 
> _I know you’d just lay around the whole day! 😤_
> 
> _and since when do you say NO to FREE food?!? 👀_

  
  


> **Binnie:**
> 
> _Fine fine…_
> 
> _what time should we meet?_
> 
> _should I pick you up? Or would you drive?_

  
  


Yeonjun wouldn’t admit that he squealed like a teenage girl as soon as the messages popped up. Nope. He wouldn’t. And he wouldn’t even admit that he took an hour to decide on what to wear.

Soon enough, he stood in a long lineup with Soobin, waiting to enter the stadium. All around them were people clad in either white and blue, or green and white, many of them intoxicated and yelling over one another in excitement. Yeonjun wasn’t certain what colors corresponded with what team; he didn’t even know which teams were playing. He decided to wear his high waisted jeans, his favorite dark blue sweater paired with his favorite white boots.

“There better be some damn good food” Soobin nudged Yeonjun playfully. The taller looked absolutely breathtaking even if he’s just wearing this baby blue polo matched with light washed jeans and converse. Yeonjun is still _whipped._

“There will be! They said stadium food is pretty good,” Yeonjun promised gruffly. He looked at Soobin who was smiling, and Yeonjun beamed brightly at him in return.

“I haven’t been to a football game since my dad took me when I was a kid… seven I think, so I don’t really know what to expect.,” Yeonjun tried to break the awkward silence.

“You haven’t been to one since?!” Soobin asked incredulously.

“I didn’t even sit through the first one,” Yeonjun explained. “I started crying during the halftime show because the band was so loud.” 

“Who does that?”

Yeonjun couldn’t even be annoyed at Soobin’s obnoxious laugh and joined him. They finally reached the front of the line, where their tickets were scanned. The ticket scanner looked at both of them, and gave a curt nod, asking to check their pockets like other game-goers. It took them a fair amount of time to find their seats; several people have already come inside to do the same thing and the crowd size was ridiculous. 

Once they found them and sat down, however, Yeonjun and Soobin found themselves gaping in amazement. Taehyun wasn’t kidding when he said the seats were good, they were practically eye level with the 50 yard line with the player’s bench to their right. 

“Woah!” Soobin suddenly exclaimed, and when Yeonjun turned to ask why, he got his answer. The taller was staring at his admission ticket and the price printed on it.

“Hyung, how did you even afford these?!”

“I told you Taehyun and Beomgyu gave it,” he said gruffly. “These are apparently gifts because they’ve been a nuisance for two years.”

“Well, that’s nice of them...” Soobin hummed, taking in his surroundings. With that, they both fell into an awkward silence filled by their own thoughts. It remained that way until a booming voice came over the loudspeakers, announcing the entry of the home team. The stadium exploded with cheers, and to Soobin’s shock, so did Yeonjun.

“What?!” He retorted to Soobin defiantly, and proceeded to hoot and holler equally loud as the other team spilled onto the field as well.

“You amaze me,” Soobin managed to say before turning his gaze to the field. Yeonjun couldn’t help but blush at the comment and returned his attention to the field. The marching band came onto the field with the teams followed by cheerleaders. There was so much going on, he felt a little overwhelmed until the teams sat down on the benches so it was only the cheerleaders and marching band on the field. Yeonjun couldn’t help but feel hyped like the crowd as the loud music continued to play. Somehow getting the hype of watching in a stadium and paying for a ridiculous amount of money for such things.

Before they knew it, the pre-game performance was over and the teams assembled on the field in a confusing manner Yeonjun didn’t even understand.

The game was relatively slow-paced but still an interesting sight to behold. Yeonjun tried to focus on the game and not at the guy beside him, who seemed invested in what's going on. Yeonjun just leaned back in his seat to enjoy the game. Soobin, along with many other members of the crowd, visibly cringed and groaned in sympathy as someone was tackled to the ground with a sickening crunch. He also, however, was leaning forward in his seat eagerly.

“Wait, do you actually understand what’s going on?” Yeonjun asked him with wide eyes.

“Kind of,” his tall friend replied with a disarming smile that made Yeonjun blush. “There’s always some game blaring on the TV, and occasionally I’d watch when there’s nothing to do.” He leaned back in his seat like Yeonjun was and pointed. “Right now, they have one more throw left after this one to make a touchdown by the goalpost.” 

However, by the “Awws” of the crowd it seemed that there was no touchdown, a loud siren blasted through the stadium, signaling what Yeonjun could only guess was an intermission. The team filed off the field as the band returned.

“Hey, thanks for inviting me,” Soobin said with a grin. “It’s a nice break from my usual weekend routine.”

“Thank Beomgyu, he’s the one who made a mistake and had no choice but to give us the tickets,” Yeonjun replied with a laugh. 

He had become incredibly aware of how close they sat; both of them were reclined comfortably in their seats, with their arms and shoulders touching. If Soobin moved his hand, he would be holding Yeonjun’s. He didn’t dare move his hand, and instead let his eyes scan around the stadium. It was a huge arena that seated several thousands of people, and the huge scoreboard that hung over the playing field flashed with advertisements on the screen.

Yeonjun watched the screen for a moment longer when it suddenly started showing audience members. The band had stopped playing, and now some song was blaring throughout the stadium from the loudspeakers. 

On the screen, two audience members appeared to be talking animatedly with one another, unaware the entire stadium could see them. A graphic appeared on the screen, circling the duo in a heart. 

Yeonjun heard more cheers around the stadium and looked up to see the kiss cam on the main screen. He watched the camera settle on a pair of people, who grin at the screen and kiss, prompting more cheers from the crowd.

“It’s the kissing camera!” Yeonjun exclaimed.

“Huh?” Soobin looked at him. 

“Look!” He said, and as the camera went to another unsuspecting couple, once the two audience members realized that a camera was trained on them, they gave each other a quick peck on the lips.

“What the hell? So you have to kiss if that happens to you?” Soobin asked in disbelief. “How come you know this when you hardly watch games?”

“They appear on the trends, Soobinnie. How come you don’t know this if you watched a lot of games.”

“Because I watch the actual game, hyungie.”

They both found themselves watching the screen with interest. The camera had found two adults, and they immediately stiffened in their seats and shook their heads, wearing the same embarrassed face. To both their shock, the audience immediately surrounding the two started shouting ‘ _Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!_ ’ to them.

The next couple tried to wave the camera off until “ _boos_ ” from the crowd forced the girl to quickly kiss the guy on the cheek. That seems to be good enough as the camera moves on, but it’s gross that people are being forced to kiss when some clearly don’t want to.

The image flicked again to two males that were sitting quite close and looking up together. Yeonjun laughed at their misfortune – they only looked like friends – when he paled in horror as one of the men on-screen laughed too. In fact, the laughing man on-screen looked exactly like him.

_God, he’s stupid. It’s actually him and Soobin._

“Oh my god!” He yelled, and immediately scooted from Soobin, who did the same thing. His face flushed pink, as did Soobin’s. When he glanced up to the screen again, the camera hadn’t moved on to someone else. It sat trained on them, waiting. 

“Just kiss him!” A woman above him said with a laugh. Yeonjun shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He knew full well he wasn’t against kissing his attractive friend in the slightest, and would probably do it gladly. But what would Soobin do? He feared his friend’s reaction above all else.

“Soobin.” he murmured, and when Soobin looked at him, he found he was blushing furiously. He had a hesitant smile of embarrassment, and glanced up at the screen again just like Soobin had. They could both hear the stadium collectively yell ‘ _Kiss!_ ’ at them at this point.

“What do we do?” he asked. Yeonjun’s heart was pounding against his rib-cage so hard he was certain it was going to bust open. Soobin shrugged.

“Should we just..?” He had started worrying at his lips with his teeth, eyes on Soobin.

“I guess?” the taller shrugged and swallowed hard. 

“Right,” Yeonjun said slowly, and shifted himself closer to Soobin. 

A kiss on the cheek will hopefully appease the crowd.

Yeonjun turned, trying to relax, already thinking about how they’ll laugh about this later, laugh about how the kiss cam landed on them, how they were mistaken for a couple.

He closed his eyes as he tried to close the small distance between them, but where he expected soft skin under his lips, he’s met with something that’s definitely not Soobin’s cheek.

Yeonjun froze, feeling Soobin do the same, because even with his eyes closed, there’s definitely no mistaking the warm lips pressed against his own.

He felt a hand press itself against his back and tug him closer to Soobin. He realized that the hand was on Soobin’s hand, and before he could even react to that, their lips were connected in an abrupt kiss. His lips were warm and welcoming and even softer than Yeonjun thought possible. 

They kissed slowly. He felt Soobin draw closer, cupping Yeonjun’s jaw with his large hand. It’s a soft kiss for a few seconds, and then Yeonjun’s lips part and all the softness is gone. At the brush of Soobin’s tongue against his lips Yeonjun accidentally makes a pleased sound.

Yeonjun then too, brought one hand up to Soobin’s nape and tried to kiss him back. Soobin’s thumb sweeps over the curve of Yeonjun’s cheekbone as his tongue pressed against Yeonjun’s. Yeonjun made another sound, a breathless little gasp until Yeonjun realized, - _fuck, they aren’t alone, and their kiss is being displayed for the whole stadium to see_.

He wasn’t expecting his first kiss with Soobin would be seen by people… 

well.. LOADS of people

Yeonjun, somewhat reluctantly, slowed down a little and kissed Soobin softer. But Soobin pressed forward, grazing his teeth over Yeonjun’s lower lip before following with his tongue and then, finally, they drew apart.

  
  


Soobin’s lips were parted, his eyes half-lidded and dark. His hair was messy, because of Yeonjun, probably.

  
  


“Wow,” Yeonjun said breathlessly, taking in what just happened. He could feel his skin and cheeks burning.

  
  


“Yeah,” Soobin replied, his voice a little hoarse, “that’s a good word for it.”

  
  


They heard the people around them clapping and cheering, a chorus of ‘ _awws_ ’ from the crowd seated in rows above them shocked Yeonjun back to reality. They had just kissed in front of an entire stadium.

“Well, I never really kissed anyone on the first date, but maybe a kiss cam can be enough of a reason,” Soobin chuckled, a faint blush covering his cheeks.

“Date?” Yeonjun asked, eyes wide open, attention fully on the male he just kissed, still shocked from the recent events, “I- I’m- is this a date?”

“Hmm” Soobin grinned, having this annoying smirk he has whenever he teased Yeonjun “I mean if you don’t want to...”

“Of course I do!” Yeonjun quickly squeaked, embarrassed by how high pitched he sounded. He wasn’t expecting anything for this outing. He just wanted to be with Soobin outside of work and cafes and break rooms. “I mean, I- date. I want- date- with- uh? Today is-”

Soobin pressed a quick peck on his lips, stopping him from blabbering. “Then it’s a date, hyung. You don’t have to be so nervous about it.”

Yeonjun slapped his arm yet his face broke into his own wide smile with a laugh. He didn’t even hear the song end and the band start back up again to end the half-time period. They didn’t even manage to get some food, but oh well, he seemed and felt more relaxed than before, and Soobin smiled when he leaned against him with his head on his shoulder. 

It’s a great first date.

Yeonjun felt giddy, skipping a bit as he reached his flat. He couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss and would actually be happy to thank the two brats for giving him the tickets.

“I had the—,” he began as soon as he got home, opening the door to the couple lounging by the couch drinking some wine.

  
  


“We know,” Taehyun interjected, leaning against their couch as he sipped on some wine. “Trust me, hyung, we know. You made out with Soobin.”

  
  


Yeonjun gawked at Taehyun. “I- What?” he asked in disbelief.

  
  


“It was hot,” Taehyun added, “Good work, hyung. Wine?”

  
  


“Uh, sure. How exactly did you know?”

  
  


Beomgyu bounced from where he was sitting, turning on the television as he faced towards Yeonjun, “Should I press play?” grinning widely. 

  
  


“Do it.”

  
  


The video played and he can easily recognise his own self – and the words Kiss Cam in the corner of the TV screen – and he can definitely recognise him and Soobin kissing.

  
  


_Oh god_

  
  


“Who recorded this?” Yeonjun asked when the video was finished. Blushing, he could still feel the ghost of Soobin’s kiss on his lips and now embarrassed that his friends got to witness such thing. “You?”

  
  


“Hyuka did,” answered Taehyun. “He was sitting at home watching the game, and then you guys, popped onto screen.”

  
  


“Did he send you the video?”

  
  


“It’s on Twitter and Youtube.. Maybe even Tiktok,” Beomgyu informed as Yeonjun groaned.

  
  


“And,” Taehyun’s grin widening, “it’s going viral.”

  
  


“Oh my god, I need some wine.” Yeonjun heard a string of notifications from his phone, groaning when he saw a text message from Soobin. “Nooooo! Soobin just texted me. What if he sees this?!”

  
  


“Let me read it!!” Beomgyu quickly jumped from his seat and grabbed Yeonjun’s phone out of his grasp. Yeonjun didn’t have the will to get it back, scared of what Soobin might actually say about it. 

  
  


_Would Soobin be mad?_

  
  


_Would he still talk to Yeonjun after this?_

  
  


Afterall, this was all Yeonjun’s fault. He should’ve just asked somebody else. But then, he wouldn’t have an amazing date with Soobin if that happened.

  
  


“Hey hear me out!” Beomgyu interrupted his frantic thoughts, “He sent in three messages; _‘I made out with the most amazing person’_ followed by _‘on our first date’_ in all caps, then he said _‘and apparently it’s already on the internet.’_ Gross, he thinks you’re amazing, hyung.”

  
  


“Of course he does,” Taehyun said, handing Yeonjun a glass of wine. “You saw their kiss, didn’t you?”

  
  


“Oh, there’s a fourth message too,” Beomgyu continued, “Apparently, he’s asking if he could ask you out tomorrow since it’s only fair.”

  
  


“What?” Yeonjun scrambled towards his phone just to see if the message was real.

  
  


“Here you go,” Beomgyu handed him his phone, going back to his place on the couch. 

  
  


> **Binnie:**
> 
> _I made out with the most amazing person_
> 
> _ON OUR FIRST DATE_
> 
> _and apparently it’s already on the internet_
> 
> _I think it’s only fair that I ask you out this time_
> 
> _especially with that five thousand dollar worth seats_
> 
> _Tomorrow maybe?_

  
  


“Tell us if you won’t be coming home tomorrow hyung!” Taehyun shouted as Yeonjun quickly went to his room to reply to Soobin’s messages.

Yeonjun wouldn’t tell Beomgyu nor Taehyun, but he was thankful for those two brats for the amazing tickets.

**Author's Note:**

> Told myself I’ll be in a hiatus for a while but then I felt sad for trashing one of my yeonbin fics (someone actually wrote the same idea - a ballet au - and i felt like im copying if I do continue it)… so I wrote a quick oneshot to mourn over lmao~ This is actually one of my prompts on twitter! Never thought I’d actually write it one day lol. Hope you guys enjoyed this dump I wrote in a day
> 
> Please excuse my mistakes for this is un-beta-ed... I quickly wrote this pls forgive T-T...I hope you enjoyed it! :)) 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated. It would actually help me write better! But pls be nice 🥺 I’m still a bb writer and fragile 😅
> 
> Rant about Yeonbin and Taegyu with me:  
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/shysoovinnie)  
> [ twt for fic updates](https://twitter.com/krymshelangel)  
> [ CuriousCat ](https://curiouscat.qa/ShySooVinnie)  
> Tumblr: krymshelangel


End file.
